Honey Why you calling me so late?
by Ginny-Potter-132
Summary: this is a songfic i have it with HHr pairing... read and enjoy... please review after..oneshot


**LIPS OF AN ANGEL-- HINDER**

* * *

**Hey ppl... i hope you will enjoy this songfic. while i was writing this i had the song on... it is one of my fav love songs... well ttyl and enjoy the story**

* * *

Ron and Hermione were going out together at Hogwarts during their final year. When one day they Ron suddenly broke up with Hermione while walking through Hogsmede after the final battle was over. There was the signs of destruction still over the small village and over the rest of the wizarding world, but Lord Voldemort was finally gone.

On that faithful day at the end of August when "The-Boy-Who-Lived" defeated the most evil wizard in that century, the wizard that had killed his parents and most of the people he loved.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have been going out with each other since Ron broke up with Hermione. They had a beautiful baby girl named Lily Marie Potter._(Lily for Harry's mother, and Marie for Hermione's grandmother)_ Lily was 11 months old and was crawling over the place and getting into things that she shouldn't.

One night Hermione was sitting in the living room of their house in St. Johns, NL, Canada where they have lived since the two of them had baby Lily. When suddenly a man came into the fireplace with bright red hair and freckles. Hermione recognized him as her ex-boyfriend Ron Weasley.

Hermione jumped in surprise at this unannounced visit at 10:00pm.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"Ron Weasley why are you here, you know that I am married to Harry and have a baby girl" Said Hermione.  
"Y-Y-YOUR MARRIED AND HAVE A BABY!!!" Ron screamed.  
"Ron dont be so immature, Harry is trying to put baby Lily asleep you know and it is kinda hard for an 11 month old girl to get to sleep as it is without her mother's ex-boyfriend comming to see her and yell at her." Hermione said.

_Well, my man's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish he was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Harry came rushing down the stairs with baby Lily asleep in his arms to see what all the fuss was about.

* * *

"Ron what brings you here this late of night?" Harry asked

"To try and get my woman back" replied Ron

"YOUR WOMAN..??" Harry said looking confused.

"Ron... stop acting childish you and I both know that the relationship we had during our final year at Hogwarts is over. If I remember correctly it was you who broke up with me not the other way around.." Hermione said.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

"Hermione I demand to know what is going on, and if this racket doesn't stop we are going to have Lily woke up." Harry added

"I still love you Hermione, when I broke up with you I knew that it was a mistake" Ron said nearly crying.

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Just as Ron said this as if on que, Lily woke up and started to cry loudly.

"Hermione I think she wants her mother to feed her" Harry said. As he passed the baby over to Hermione.

"Ron listen to me, YOU broke up with Hermione NOT the other way around." Harry said, Trying to make this clear to Ron.

Hermione walked back into the room from just feeding Lily and putting her to bed.

"Ron if you hadn't broken up with me, then YOU would have had the baby with me not Harry. But it was the other way around. You DID break up with me and now I am with Harry we are both happy and have a beautiful baby girl."

* * *

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Ronald Weasley I did love you very much but you were just to stubborn to stay with me, there will be other girls out there for you, it seems that I wasn't the one for you. Harry and I are very happy here living in a muggle city in Canada. Yes, we do have floo, and we still use own post, but here we are living like muggles mostly. And when Lily gets old enough to go to Hogwarts we will move back to England. Hopefully by then you will have a wife and a few kids so you won't still be after me.." Hermione added to this argument.

And with that Ron turned around put the floo powder into the fireplace and shouted " The Burrow" and with that he was gone.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_


End file.
